Stay together for the kids
by Never Goodbye
Summary: What Sadie and Jude really felt and went though when their family fell apart before their very eyes.


**_What Sadie and Jude really felt and went though when their family fell apart before their very eyes. Set in Season three um not really important but Jude and Tommy are together and everyone knows, and Sadie is still with Kwest. Um Jude is 18 and her party kinda happened. Like she sang to Tommy and all of that but instead of him turning her down they really did tell everyone so therefore Sadie/Tommy never happened. In fact Sadie didn't even have feelings for him aging._**

**_But again this isn't about any of that this is mainly Jude and Sadie's feelings as they look back on how their own parents hurt them more then anyone else in their entire lives._**

Jude sat in hospitality while Tommy and Kwest met with Darius to go over the tracks for her third album. Sadie sat at her desk talking on the phone about an upcoming photo shoot that involved Jude, Mason, Karma and the three finalist of Instant Star four.

The tv played out different types of music videos when Jude heard the cords to an all to familiar song that still made her tear up when she thought about how she even wrote it.

" I drift away to a place. Another kind of life. Take away the pain. I create my paradise." she hears her own voice from two year ago leak out of the speakers around the TVS.

_"Everything I've held. Has hit the wall. What used to be yours, Isn't yours at all  
Falling apart, and all that I'm asking, Is it a crime, am I overreacting.  
Oh, he's under my skin. Just give me something to get rid of him. I've got a reason now to bury this alive, Another little white lie. So what you had didn't fit, Among the pretty things. Never fear, never fear. I now know where you've been."_ her voiced leaked out.

"Wow. I haven't heard this song since your first Open Mic." A voice quietly speaks out behind Jude. She didn't have to turn around to know who it belonged to. Her sister was the only other person in the world that could talk in such a tone, that made you question yourself on weather she just talked to you or if you were hearing voices.

"Yeah. I can't believe they still have the footage." Jude said as she watched a younger red haired version of herself sign her out with all the pain she felt at that point in time. Jude felt the tears come to her eyes when she thought back on how much her own farther crushed her that week.

"You know as much as I love Dad. I still haven't forgiven him completely for that year." Sadie said slipping into the over sizes chair next to her sister as the end of the song leaked out of the tv. "God! I sound like such a brat for even saying that. At least he didn't take off on us." Sadie said looking down suddenly feeling like a small lost child in the big bad scary world.

"They both hurt us Sades." Jude said laying her head on her big sister's shoulder. Sadie's big sister nature took over the second she felt Jude's head on her shoulder. She turned just right and held the younger girl in her arms the same way she did when they were little and Jude would sneak in her room during a thunder storm or if she had a nightmare that wouldn't let her go back to sleep. Sadie leaned down and kissed the top of her baby sister's head If you didn't know the two you would just guess they were friends. Only the ones close to the sisters knew that moments like these didn't happen to often and when they did you just let the two find comfort in each other.

After a few minutes of hair rubbing and just holding each other the two sisters pulled apart.

"Um. If Tommy or Kwest come out looking for me will you tell them that I went to the reseal space." Jude says wiping the few tears the did escape.

"Sure. Are you okay? You want me to come with you? I can go on break. Go with you if you want." Sadie said standing up with Jude.

"It's okay Sadie. I just need to get out of here for a bit." Jude said standing up and gathered her journal and guitar. She reached over and hugged her sister and kissed her cheek before she turned and walked out of G-major.

Sadie did end up taking her lunch break. She drove home and sat in her room with an old scrapbook in front of her.

She wipes away the tears as she looks at the pictures of her family. They ranged from the day she was born, to her first day of school, to the day Jude was born, all the way up to a picture of herself, her dad, and Jude on Jude's eighteenth birthday.

She closes her eyes as the memories of Yvette and Don flash in her mind. Her parents fights and finally the day she walked home to see a note from her mom saying that she was gone and selling the house.

Jude pulled up and parked her car at her space. Luckily SME was recording their own demo today so she could be alone with her thoughts.

She sat down on the couch and threw her purse on the floor. She looked up to see that her wallet fell out in the process. Sighing she leaned over and picked it up. She came face to face with a picture of herself, Sadie, and her parents on stage the night she won Instant Star. She flipped to the next picture and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the last family picture they ever took together before everything went bad. The four of them at her Sweet sixteen.

She reached in her purse and grabbed her pen and journal in one swift motion. She opened to a blank page and did the only thing she knew how to do at a time like this. Write.

_Its hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
the words rot and fall away_  
_If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day _

So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
you gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
It's not right

The anger hurts my ears  
Been running strong for seven years  
Rather then fix the problem  
They never solve them  
It makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday  
We get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants  
And its what she wants  
Then whys there so much pain?

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
It's not right

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when your dead and gone  
Will you remember this night  
Twenty years now lost  
It's not right

"If this is what they want then why does it still hurt" she asked herself and looked up when the door opened. She met eyes with her sister's blood shot eyes. They both started o cry out loud and Sadie was on the couch in about two seconds as they held each other close. Knowing that they were still family no matter what and would never hurt each other the way their parents hurt them.


End file.
